We are the Kings and Queens
by MissMeha611
Summary: Katara is watching Aang battle the Firelord. What is running through her mind? Kings and Queens fanfic!


Katara's P.O.V

This was it. It all went down right now. This very moment he was risking his life for everyone.

_Oh_

_Into the night_

_Desperate and broken_

_The sound of a fight_

_Father has spoken._

I was stationed a few miles west from where Aang battled for all of our freedoms. I could almost hear the flames, hear the rocks crack and collide, hear the water being splashed. I looked around me. I saw the worried faces of our friends.

We were in an abandoned Earth Kingdom hut. Zuko and I rushed here as soon as we had defeated his sister. We tied her and left her there. If Aang's fight ended well, she would be sent to jail.

Sokka, Toph, and Suki were all back too. They had destroyed the air ships to keep them from burning the entire world. We had done all we could. It was Aang's battle now.

_We were the kings and queens of promise_

_We were the victims of ourselves_

_Maybe the children of a lesser god_

_Between heaven and hell, Heaven and hell._

I thought back on our journey, on all that we had done. We'd seen things that most would never have to in their entire lives. I didn't mind. It was pre-destined that we saved Aang from the iceberg at that particular time. It had to be us.

I thought about how much Aang had grown. I'd told him that I was proud of how much he had grown, physically and mentally. He asked what if he didn't come back. I was going to say that of course he would come back, but before I could, his lips were on mine.

The kiss was quick, and he pulled away and flew off.

I remember staring at him, thinking of how much I enjoyed that. Maybe a little too much.

Then we heard a deep laugh and a pained shout. A shout that definitely sounded like Aang. We looked at each other with worry.

_Into your eyes_

_Hopeless and taken_

_We stole our new lives_

_Through blood and pain_

_In defense of our dreams_

_In defense of our dreams_

My eyes blurred. _He was coming back_, I told myself fiercely. I thought about the good times that we'd had.

_We were the kings and queens of promise_

_We were the victims of ourselves_

_Maybe the children of a lesser god_

_Between heaven and hell, Heaven and hell._

Silence. Nothing more. We didn't hear anything else.

Then Sokka said the unthinkable.

"It's over," He barely whispered. Suki sobbed into his shoulder. He put his arms around her. Toph kept 'staring' blankly ahead. Zuko said nothing. Silent tears spilled over my cheeks.

_The age of man is over_

_The darkness comes and all_

_These lessons that we've learned here_

_Have only just begun_

Sokka looked at me like I should say something.

"It's never too late. It's not over," I said, and went out the door. I squinted out into the distance, trying to see any movement. The bay was clear, so you could actually see from miles away.

I saw something in the air. It was in a whirlwind, with rocks, fire, and water. It was…

It was Aang!

"GUYS! LOOK!" I yelled with glee. Just as I said that, I heard a big crack.

Rocks colliding. He was still bending!

My family came out and saw what I was talking about.

"GO AANG!" Sokka shouted, punching the air with his fist.

_We were the kings and queens of promise_

_We were the victims of ourselves_

_Maybe the children of a lesser god_

_Between heaven and hell._

After waiting a few minutes, the fighting stopped. I could see the Aang had Ozai pinned to a giant rock column.

Aang was doing something to him. I didn't know what, because a bright blue light shot into the sky.

I had to see if he was okay.

I ran over to Appa, who was shaken by all of the vibrations that came from the fight in the distance.

I climbed on.

"Guys, you coming?" I asked. I couldn't wait much longer.

" Heck yeah!" Sokka said as all four of them climbed on. Toph climbed with Sokka's help, of course.

"Appa, yip yip!" I said to the giant beast, and he flew off. The feeling of being in the air was amazing. In the air, you were a different person.

In the air, you were free.

Appa headed down when he saw his pal. When he landed, I jumped off and ran over to Aang.

I tackled him and wrapped him in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Aang asked as he patted my back.

"We are here to sell cabbages. What do you think we are doing here?" I said sarcastically.

"Well I didn't expect you guys to come. I thought I was going to you. But guess what?"

"What?" I pulled back from the hug, but held his hand.

"The was is over." He smiled hugely. I laughed and took his face in my hands and kissed him.

_We are the kings_

_We are the queens_

_We are the kings_

_We are the queens_

_Oh_

"Indeed it is," I say, ready to finally start my life.

**Yay! First A:TLA fanfic! This is my favorite show (well, it's tied with Danny Phantom, of course!) and my favorite song! So tell me what you think and if you want me to do more stuff like this because I really enjoy writing song fics!**

**Also, for my "Can I Pretend?" Story... Anyone want a sequel? I have an idea for one so... :D**

**Please review! Thanks!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA or the song Kings and Queens by 30 Seconds to Mars.**


End file.
